Bound
by itsrainin9
Summary: Professor Snape goes to his room to quickly do his "things", but he gets hit by a stunning spell. When he wakes up, he finds himself.... in Potter's control! One-shot drabble.


Author's Note: I guess I have to include this for every single fan fiction that I write, huh? Nope, don't own anything, wish I was as rich and successful as J.K. Rowling, and here's my second Snarry fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Professor Snape strode past the students who loitered in the corridor, sending a death glare to anyone who dared to look up at him. His robes billowed to a stop around him as he finally arrived at his portrait and quickly said the password. All he wanted to do was to quickly relieve himself of the erection that had bothered him since the Potions lessons he had had with the seventh year students. Both his Slytherin snakes as well as the bloody Gryffindors – _that includes the Potter boy_ – had both been treated to a fine tongue-lashing as he had brooded from his desk, thinking about green eyes belonging to a mop of raven hair.

He was annoyed at the way his thoughts had fallen into the gutter the moment he saw Potter. He simply didn't understand why he was feeling this way, and frankly speaking, it bothered him quite a bit. Or perhaps more than a bit, seeing that it had refused to deflate even when he tried distracting himself. That bloody Gryffindor had finally gotten under his skin. He shook his head. It would not do for a Professor to think of such things.

He realised the door had not swung open yet and looked up to see Salazar Slytherin smirking at him from his portrait. For a brief moment, he thought that the long-dead founder had managed to read his thoughts. But that moment soon passed as the door swung open, so he stepped into his rooms and promptly received a stunning spell.

_I suppose I should have listened to my instinct, huh, _was the last thing Severus thought as he faded into unconsciousness.

Severus woke up feeling very uncomfortable. He tried to open his eyes, but soon realised that he was blindfolded. And gagged too, from the taste of something like... linen in his mouth. That made him annoyed. So he tried to move next. _Not particularly surprising_, he thought, for he was also bound; chained with some sort of cuff around his wrists and ankles and spread-eagled over a soft surface. This made him very angry.

Just then, he heard a giggle.

"You're awake, huh?"

_It's Harry bloody Potter_, he thought. A voice that he _most certainly_ did not expect came from over the other side of the room. Severus was now certain that this place he was in was his bedchamber, judging from the way the Potter boy's voice had sounded. Now he was really, really angry.

He shouted at Harry to get him out of these cuffs, but instead of forming real words, they ended up sounding like "Mphfhm!" because of the gag that was still in his mouth. He wanted to see where that boy was so he could send his death glare towards the Potter boy. It seemed as though his thoughts had been heard because suddenly, the blindfold on him was whipped off and he opened his eyes to look into mischievous twinkling green ones.

Harry grinned as black onyx eyes glittering like the wings of a beetle flashed with anger. "Mpfhm!" Those flashing eyes belonged to the currently half-nude man now tied to the bed, thrashing wildly as though for his life. "Now, now, Severus, we don't want you breaking those leather cuffs, do we?" Harry drawled lazily, sending shivers down the Potions Master's spine.

Severus was livid. No, he was _furiously angry_. And pretty turned on by this whole captive thing, but may Merlin's left ball be damned if he'd ever admit it. This time the boy had gone too far. Besides, his displeasure was rightly so, for he felt just like a Christmas turkey waiting to be roasted and sent into the fires of hell. Again, the boy answered as though he had spoken out loud.

"Nope, Sevvie-poo, it's not the fires of hell. It's into heaven that I'll be sending you into," whispered the Boy-Who-Lived. Despite his anger, Severus couldn't help shuddering at the sound of that velvety smooth sound that caressed his skin.

"And although I certainly can't wait to eat you up, you're definitely not a Christmas turkey," added Harry as an afterthought. Severus felt his indignation and male pride (at having been caught unawares and then made captive) sooth a little at the words the boy had said. He arched a brow and looked down at his gag. Harry caught the hint but before he removed it, he said, "If you start shouting at me I'll shove it back in and leave you here to rot. Besides, no one else except me and perhaps Dumblydore visit you. And you know how he loves Nakey time. So…" He left the threat hanging in the air and Severus nodded dumbly.

"Good," exclaimed Harry, and he took out the gag. The boy crossed his legs under him as he sat at the side beside Severus. "So what should we do now?"

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes at Harry and then said dryly, "Since I'm the one who's bound and you're the one who's free, don't you think you should do something instead?"

* * *

I'd love it if you could give me some ideas or ways to continue this story, because frankly speaking, some smut would be nice. I don't know how to start smut, though. I have some wicked plans for Harry, but despite reading all those other lovely stories out there, I'm still kinda clueless on how to start. So… Please review and do offer suggestions!


End file.
